


I Was Made For You

by lmjposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexuality, Lmao y'all gonna hate me, pandon is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmjposie/pseuds/lmjposie
Summary: I know this is a crackship, but hear me out, they both care so much about their s/o so if you put them two softies together they'd make for one cute ass duo.If you still aren't on the pandon ship, that's okay, it's not for everyone. And if you just wanna read something I wrote, just picture it says Josie whenever it says Landon okay? That way everyone wins (;pandon is endgame





	I Was Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a crackship, but hear me out, they both care so much about their s/o so if you put them two softies together they'd make for one cute ass duo. 
> 
> If you still aren't on the pandon ship, that's okay, it's not for everyone. And if you just wanna read something I wrote, just picture it says Josie whenever it says Landon okay? That way everyone wins (;
> 
> pandon is endgame

 

Penelope was cuddled up in her bed, tissues scattered around her bed from both her runny nose and the fact that she just finished watching Love, Rosie for the millionth time. Her roommate was out doing God knows what, meaning she had the dorm to herself. She was about to put on another movie when she heard a light knock at the door.

 

Thinking that it was her dumb roommate who forgot her keys  _ again _ , she let out a huff and reluctantly got out of her comfy bed. She swung open the door, expecting her roommate, but it was actually Landon Kirby, a boy she had a crush on for the longest time and they’d been occasionally flirting here and there, but it hadn’t been anything serious (to her disappointment). 

 

Landon is attractive. He has short, curly black hair and his curls sometimes fall in front of his face. She loves his hazel eyes that change in color depending on what he’s wearing. He’s a little under 6-feet tall and, even though he’s not muscular, he’s still pretty fit. 

 

Suddenly feeling self conscious, she attempted to fix her tousled hair and tried to seem more presentable, even though she was in a baggy shirt and pajama shorts. “Landon, hey.” She tried to act nonchalant. Her heart was racing. 

 

“H-hi, Penelope.” He stuttered, his voice quivered slightly with nerves. He can barely look her in the eye and Penelope can’t help but smile at how flustered he was getting. Penelope’s warm smile seemed to make him feel a bit better because he returned the smile and, with more confidence, said “I noticed that you weren’t in class this morning, so I asked your roommate and she said you were sick… So, I brought you some stuff to hopefully make you feel better?” He then lifted the things he had hidden behind his back and gave a bright smile.

 

Penelope’s heart melted by his thoughtful gesture. If she wasn’t crushing on him before, she definitely was now. “That’s so sweet of you.” She moved out of the doorway to let him in. She took in his appearance. He wore khakis with a red t-shirt under his navy long sleeve button up. 

 

Landon timidly entered and Penelope scrambled to gather her mess of tissues on the bed. She internally cursed herself thinking that she’d scare him off because that probably seemed really gross. “I’m sorry about the mess… And by that I’m talking about my room and myself.” She half-joked. 

 

“I don’t mind it. My room would probably look much worse if I were sick.” His eyes respectfully wandered up and down Penelope’s body. “And don’t worry about it, I think you look cute.” The curly haired boy complimented.

 

Penelope’s heart did a flip before she erupted in a coughing fit. She quickly covered her mouth. “Oh god, maybe this isn’t a good idea, I wouldn’t want you to get sick.” Penelope apologized once more. 

 

Landon only shrugged in response. “No, it’s fine. I want to take care of you.” 

 

Penelope was pretty sure her heart just melted and was a puddle on the floor at this point. Her favorite quality of his is how he’s a total sweetheart. Although he may seem a bit standoffish at first, he’s the kind of guy every girl gushes over when they get to know him. Penelope was no exception. 

 

The blush on Penelope’s face was very apparent. That only made Landon smile harder. “So, I brought you some medicine, I didn’t know what flavor you liked or if you don’t do liquid medicine, so I got you Dayquil and Nyquil in both liquid and pill form.” He nervously rocked back and forth. 

 

Penelope let out a small giggle. “How thoughtful of you. I don’t really have a preference for the form of the medicine.”

 

“I just had to cover all the bases.” He laughed. “Then, I also got you some cough drops. I got you my favorite kind because it honestly tastes like candy. Just a disclaimer, I’m not even sick, but I’m still probably going to steal some from you just because I like the taste.” 

 

“Wow, you’re going to steal from a sick person? That’s low of you.” Penelope joked.

 

He put up his hands in mock defense, “From prior experience, the best time to steal from them is when they’re coughing up their lungs.” 

 

“Remind me to not cough around you ever again.” She narrowed her eyes at him. 

 

“You can’t suppress it forever.” He reasoned. “So, watch your back.” 

 

She playfully rolled her eyes. “What else did you get me?” She turned to sneeze into her elbow.

 

“A box of tissues that has that aloe soothing lotion on it so your nose doesn’t get too irritated.” Landon presented, opening it to hand her a tissue.

 

“You really thought this all through, huh?” Penelope chuckled.

 

“I had to impress you somehow.” Landon returned. “And finally, I got you a bottle of gatorade and a box of your favorite candy.” 

 

“What if I said that Kit Kat was my favorite candy?” Penelope queried.

 

“Then I’d know that you’re lying because you don’t even like chocolate.” Landon replied instantly.

 

“Well consider me impressed.” Penelope nodded. 

 

Landon opened the bottle of medicine for her and measured out enough of the liquid for her to drink. Penelope’s face scrunched up as she drank the medicine, no matter the flavor, it still tasted disgusting to her. He handed her the gatorade and she drank a few gulps, flushing out the flavor of the medicine.

 

Landon awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth. He was about to excuse himself, not wanting to overstay his welcome, but before he could get a word out, Penelope spoke up. “Do you want to watch a movie with me?” 

 

Landon wanted to spend as much time as he could with her although this was unexpected. Consequently, he stammered “I-uh… Sure.” 

 

Penelope smiled at his response and the two crawled onto Penelope’s bed together. They spent the next twenty minutes trying to decide what to watch since the both of them were too indecisive.

 

\--

 

Landon and Penelope’s backs were against the headboard of the bed and their shoulders were pressed completely against each other. Penelope had the blanket half over her legs, half not. Landon had made a comment about it, but Penelope reasoned that it was the best of both worlds, she’d have the cool air but also be warm. Landon figured he shouldn’t question it. 

 

Penelope decided to be brave, if he freaked out on her, she can blame the medicine for making her delirious. She took it upon herself to gently rest her head on Landon’s shoulder as they watched the movie. Landon froze for a moment, he hoped Penelope couldn’t hear his heart beating rapidly. But then, he swiftly placed an arm around her back, making it more comfortable for the both of them. Landon knew that bringing Penelope a small care package for when she’s sick would score him brownie points in the dating department, but this is the closest they’ve ever gotten. 

 

“You’re a very compassionate and sweet guy, I like that about you.” Penelope exhaled, pulling back to look at the boy.

 

“I like the fact that you practically begged to put on this show yet you’re not even watching it.” Landon quipped. 

 

“What?” The girl gulped, “How’d you know?” 

 

“You were totally lost in space a few seconds ago. I could practically see the gears turning in your head.” The boy responded truthfully. “But in all honesty, I haven’t been very focused on it either. I’ve been trying to gather enough courage to hold you hand.” 

 

Penelope jutted her bottom lip out forming a pout. “Normally guys just kinda go for it. It’s endearing how you’re kinda shy about everything.” 

 

“Y-you make nervous.” Landon admitted.

 

“God, you’re so cute.” Penelope intertwined their hands together and settled her head back down on his shoulder. She can smell the faint amount of cologne on Landon’s shirt and it’s quickly become one of her favorite scents. 

 

The two remained quiet for the remaining half hour of the show and Penelope never once moved her head off of Landon other than to turn and cough the other way. Penelope loved Landon’s company. The way they were right now, is how she always wanted to be.

 

She was tired of them dancing around their feelings for each other, so she decided she’s going to play it up. When the episode finished and the next episode was loading up, Landon curiously glanced down at Penelope, only to find her (pretending to be) asleep. 

 

Figuring he should let the girl get proper rest and see himself out, Landon tried his best to make as light of movements as possible in efforts not to disturb Penelope, but when he freed his arm that was loosely wrapped around her back, Penelope sucked in a deep breath before bringing her body closer towards Landon and boldly draped an arm around his midsection, disabling any attempt at escape. 

 

Landon was startled by her actions, although he enjoyed it, he felt like he was intruding. He had a massive crush on Penelope ever since he first laid eyes on her, but having her in an intimate position like this while she was unaware of it, made him feel awkward like he was crossing a boundary. 

 

Penelope could sense his hesitation, so in the best fake-groggy voice she could, she said “Stay.”

 

That was enough for Landon to settle back into position, Penelope shuffled closer to him as they laid there on their sides. Penelope fluttered her eyes open to find the boy with his head propped up by his elbow, staring at, or rather, admiring her sleeping figure.

 

“What?” She weakly giggled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Uhm…” Landon nervously shifted. “Can I, uh.. Can I kiss you?” Landon asked insecurely, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Penelope’s endeared with how he asks. Instead of responding, she scooted closer to the boy and tilted her head up to gently press her lips against his. His hand moved to rest on the curve of her waist and his lips curved up in a small smile. 

 

It’s like the world fell away. Landon’s palms were sweating, his heart was feeling like it was going to explode, and he felt content. The feeling of Penelope’s soft lips is so foreign and unfamiliar, but it feels like all the puzzle pieces fit together. Everything was so right.

 

Landon broke away just enough to look at Penelope. Her eyes are still closed, but as soon as they flutter open, she’s met with Landon’s bright smile. “I really like you a lot, Penelope. Would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?” 

 

“I would love that.” Penelope beamed. 

 

They both smiled as they began to lean into the next kiss. That is, until Landon turns his head to cough into his arm. 

 

“I guess that means that you got me sick.” Landon laughed.

 

Penelope shrugged. “Then I’ll bring  _ you _ a care package tomorrow. Because I’m feeling so much better now. And being with you was better than any medicine you could buy.” 

 

Landon is endeared. “Well, I should probably let you sleep.” He reluctantly sighed.

 

The two sauntered towards the door of Penelope’s dorm with their hands entwined. Penelope opened the door but Landon stopped, leaning against the door frame. 

 

Penelope once more, stood on the tip of her toes and tilted her head up, kissing him on the cheek. He brought his free hand up gently guiding her lips to his for a chaste kiss.

 

“Goodnight, Penelope.” He said.

 

“Goodnight.” Penelope smiled. She watched as he walked away, their hands never leaving each other’s until the very last moment.

 

Penelope is still smiling by the time he’s out of sight. She forces herself to get into her own bed, her mind replaying the events of the night. She’d always liked the boy, but after tonight, she  _ really _ likes him. 


End file.
